1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to consumer electronic devices, and more specifically to powering portable consumer electronic devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The number and types of consumer electronic devices continues to increase. Further, many of these consumer electronic devices are portable. As such, battery power is often critical.
In many instances, a user may have to limit their use of a device because of limited remaining power. Similarly, a user may be unable to effectively use a device because of a lack of power stored on the device.